1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector, in which an electrical element such as a camera module is firmly fitted.
2. Description of Prior Arts
A Chinese Patent No. 2766377 issued on Mar. 22, 2006, discloses such a connector. The electrical connector for receiving a camera module comprises a lower shield, an upper shield, a support element and an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit). The shields together define a bottom wall, a primary wall, an end wall and a pair of periphery walls, and a receiving space enclosed by the walls. Each periphery wall has an anti-mismating indentation defined thereon for engaging with a protrusion formed on the module, and a pair of protruding sections projecting outwardly from an outer surface thereof for engaging with a plurality of recesses defined on the upper shield.
However, the walls of the lower shield described above could not provide sufficient resilient force to firmly fasten the camera module to the connector.
U.S. Pat No. 2006/0063431 published on Mar. 23, 2006, discloses a connector for receiving an electrical element. The electrical connector comprises a shield, an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals. The shield comprises four separated shielding plates and a bottom shield. Each shielding plate includes a plurality of U-shaped flexible plates each having a free end extending downwardly and inwardly for resisting against the electrical element. However, the configuration of the shield is so complicated that it is difficult to manufacture and demands a lot of material.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.